


Year Of The Strap

by girlycards



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/F, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, primarily integra/reader but some ships thrown in, tumblr requests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlycards/pseuds/girlycards
Summary: Integra smut requests from the year of the strap submission form.[requests still open]
Relationships: Integra Hellsing/Reader, Integra Hellsing/Seras Victoria
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Request #1

**Author's Note:**

> Request your [Integra smut here.](https://forms.gle/7AkVCyLapG7X6nYY9)  
> https://forms.gle/7AkVCyLapG7X6nYY9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requests: ‘Just me, i've had a crush on her for 10 years please,’ Fucking, Daddy, Her Cock  
> Author’s note: ‘Integra stays strapped’ in this essay I will tell you if it’s her gun or her cock.

Integra pressed you back onto the bed, kissing you still. Breathes heavy with a lingering scent of tobacco, that was just tolerable. And her bare hands sliding up your body, hiking up the soft fabric of your shirt. She hummed, left-hand grazing over you until it came to hold your cheek, kissing with more intent and right-hand abandoning working up your shirt to pull apart your legs slightly before returning to the edge of your vision, keeping herself stable and hovering over you.

It was a slow grind, kissing and slipping her thigh between your legs. Your hand went to tug at her tie, keeping her from pulling away. You could feel her hand unbuckling your belt, undoing the button of your jeans, and then unzipping and then—

She thrust her hand beneath your panties. The touch was brief, and you rolled up in an attempt to keep her hand there. Where you _wanted_ her to keep touching.

“Someone’s eager.”

“Y-yeah.”

Her hand went to her own pants, unzipping them. You didn’t bother to look down, keeping your eyes fixed on her expression, her blue eyes behind clear lenses returning your gaze as she sat back.

“Take your pants off.”

You bit back your lip, following the order, distracted for long enough to miss her fixing the silicone toy between her legs. But you were quickly distracted again by her searing kiss, and being pressed back into the bed.

“Do you want my cock, (y/n)?”

You could feel it brushing your inner thigh.

“Please.”

“Please, what?”

“Please, daddy?” you tried.

She hummed. You could feel the tip of the toy brush against your center, and you tensed. “Do you think you can take it, all at once?”

“Y-yes, daddy.”

She pressed into you, hand only guiding the toy and then returning to pressing your leg open until your bodies were flush.

You inhaled sharply, trying to adjust.

But then she moved, and you yelped.

The thrusts were rough.

“D-daddy…”

“(y/n)?” she stopped, looking at you.

“Touch me, please…”

She moved a bit slower, gentler, free hand snaking up to your mouth, “lick.”

It was hard to focus, but somehow you managed to wrap your lips around the tip of her fingers, wetting them.

And then she touched you, moving still gentler. You rolled back.

“H-harder…”

“Pardon… (y/n)?”

“Harder, daddy…”

She did as you asked. She was harsh. Years of training and missions powering each movement.

“O-oh…”

You knew you were being positively noisy, but you couldn’t help it. Your arms wrapped around her, hands gripping the fabric of her blouse more tightly.

“Integra, fuck, daddy...“


	2. Request #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: ‘Me because I absolutely love her and she made me realize I also love Women uwu’, They/I have to stay a virgin so they can just makeout :), ‘goddess’, 'its too big sir'  
> Author’s note: a bit short but!

She cupped your face, leaning in to kiss you; her gloved hands were warm and soft against your flushed cheeks. You kissed back, hand going to grip the collar of her jacket, pulling her down even closer to you. Her fluffy blonde bangs brushing your face as you broke away, smiling at her.

She always managed to look so  _ serious _ , even in the most romantic of moments. Her glasses slipped down and jacket slightly rumpled the only sign of the past moments of kissing.

“I have work to do, you know, (y/n).”


	3. Request #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: ‘me bcuz yeah,’ fucking, ‘tied up? On the desk?’, Sir Integra, ‘Excalibur’  
> Author’s Note: no strap action sorry, but I hope u appreciate it anyway, kinda went with ‘generic solider integra likes’ also, i struggle to portray shotgunnning bc i dont smoke

You were apparently quite the distraction. Not that Integra was complaining now, although she had complained earlier when she put her cigar out on the ashtray that you now had to be careful not to knock over, seated on her desk. You were sliding back her jacket, and she was sliding hands up your legs.

Her jacket pushed down her shoulders, you could feel the slim lines of the leather harness holding her concealed weapon, careful not to tug on it as the jacket slid back and Integra’s hands left you to work it off.

You went to untie the tie. How she managed to create, perhaps even invent such an odd method of tying the slim strip of fabric was something you were sure you’d never grasp. But her hands were grasping your thighs, kissing you again. You yanked.

You heard Integra let out a gasp. And then a sharp tone, “Don’t.” You released the tie and felt a hand leaving your thigh. She untied the tie with ease. You could feel her move, “Put your hands behind your back.”

She sounded slightly pissed. You put your hands behind your back. And then something, which after a moment, you realized was Integra’s tie being wrapped around your wrists and tied snuggly. You let out an uneasy breath.

“If you want to pull things, you’ll get them.”

“Oh…” you tested the binding. It was surprisingly strong. Integra was opening your blouse. You watched, her gaze never faltering as she cupped your breast through the soft cup of your bra. She pushed up your skirt.

“Although I suppose I will have to undress you myself now.”

You tried to bring your legs together as her hand went to touch you through your knickers.

“Shy now?”

You relaxed slightly, “No, Sir Integra.”

The palm of her hand was pressed flat against you, grinding as she leaned in to kiss you again. You wanted to reach for her again, to feel her, too. She released the hand from your breast to grip your thigh and push your legs farther open for easier access, and then fingers pushing the wet fabric of your knickers aside and finger slipping in and _curling_. You rolled against her hand, and she slipped a second finger in, curling and properly fucking you with her hand.

You strained against the tie again, trying to steady yourself.

“If you break my tie or anything else, you’ll pay for it.”

It was hard to verbalize a response, your lips parting in a moan before you could reply. You bit your lip back, shutting your eyes and rocking back against her hand more carefully.

“(y/n), that’s not an answer…”

“Y-yes, Sir Integra…”

Her fingers were curling and thrusting and _fuck_ that voice so close to your ear, along with the sounds of Integra _fucking_ you. You were letting out your own sounds, too, high pitched and whiny as they were. You tremored, legs trying to shut as she kept them open, arms struggling against the bindings regardless of the consequences. And then Integra let out a sigh, pulling away her hand. In your afterglow, you hardly noticed her retrieve a cigar and lighting it, still looking at you with an unaverted gaze. And then you felt her lips against yours, tongue pushing your lips apart and smoke being breathed into you. And then she pulled away, taking another drag with a hint of a smirk on her face.


	4. Request #4 (Sertegra)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Seras, fucking, Integra, ‘The gun…?’  
> Author’s note: I’m not gonna lie, I’ve wanted to make this joke for a while and your submission gave me the perfect opportunity to make it and feel like someone wants to hear it (perhaps, one day I’ll write another longfic to stick it in). And a nice break from “actual nsfw” content. If you want some actual nsfw content (™), feel free to submit again or DM me specifics.

“I’m almost done, I promise…”

Seras leaned down, pulling Integra’s chin towards her to press a kiss. She could feel the soft exhale of air as the kiss was broken, and smiled at her. And then kissed her again.

“You could be done right now.”

“I could,” Integra said, matter-of-factly, Seras darting in to kiss her nose. That  _ darn _ woman could distract her from anything, as she was now. Distracting her with a short series of physical affections that Integra had initially called ‘all kinds of invasions of personal space.’ A hand reaching for Integra’s, other hand resting itself on Integra’s chest in a weak excuse to steady herself.

Integra’s chair creaked slightly under the pressure of Seras’s added weight as she steadied herself. A hand trailed down to her hip. She felt Seras go still for a moment. Still as only the dead can, and then continue. And then she spoke, voice sincere, confused, and a sprinkling of humor at the end.

“Did you… are you… do you have a strap on you, right now?”

Integra suddenly realized what Seras’s hand on her hip had stopped on.

“That would be my gun.”

“Ah. Wrong strap. My mistake,” Seras said, before breaking into laughter.

"Oh my _God_."


	5. Request #5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requests: reader, giving head, Integra, Teggy, Daddy, her cock,  
> Author's note: POV: you are a sea turtle bc you choke on plastic, strap sucking is such a power move, i tried to include all your requests but the struggle is real as an author

Her hand fisted in your still-wet hair, the kissing rough. She broke the kiss, and you grinned at her.

“I would be fascinated to know why you chose  _ my _ shower.”

“I knew you would be back from your meeting soon,” you wrapped your arms around her, “How was the meeting?”

“Frustrating. And my suit is going to be so wrinkled, you’re still wet. Dry off and meet me in my  _ room _ in 5 minutes,” she pried herself out of your arms, reaching for the lighter on the bathroom counter.

“Are you sure you want all of me dry?” you teased.

The glare she shot you was piercing, “Keep up the commentary and I’ll find a use for your smart mouth.”

You hummed, tightening your robe around yourself, and continued to tease, “What would that use be, ‘Teggy?”

“My room. 4 minutes.”

You pressed your lips together, considering continuing to tease her, but relented, tightening your robe again. _ Alrighty then. _

-

You were forced down on your knees.

“I said I would find a use for your mouth. Suck.”

You raised an eyebrow, a bit confused, looking at the toy presented to you. You extended your tongue, and then Integra used her hand to press the toy to it. It seemed to be more a demonstration of power, really, than for her pleasure. But you wrapped your lips around it, looking up at her. There was a soft smirk on her face, watching you. A hand went back to your hair, other hand still holding the base of the toy.

“Good.”

You stayed there for several moments, licking and sucking the silicone cock. You slipped your own hand beneath your robe to touch yourself. And then she yanked your head back.

“That’s quite enough.”

“Please, sir.”

She stood from the edge of the bed, sliping the harness off. Your eyes darted back up. And then down. And then she sat back down, hand threading through your hair again. Her gaze was fixed on you, pulling your head to continue on flesh. You pressed your tongue against her once more, kissing and licking and lightly sucking on the aroused flesh. You could hear her heavy breaths, attempting to appear unaffected as you continued, looking up at her. There was a sense of satisfaction. That only you could see her like this, bare of her suit and vulnerable. You were hardly sure of how much time had passed when the hand gripping your hair tightened, a moan finally escaped her lips, and the eyes that had previously stared down at you fell shut.


	6. Request #6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requests: Reader, Teggy, Integra, fucking, gentle/lovemaking, the strap  
> Author's note: fluffy and short but smut free (*˘︶˘*).｡*♡

"Mmmm… Teggy." 

Integra chuckled, arm wrapped around you tightening.

"Feeling inpatient?"

"Not particularly."

You hummed, kissing her again. Blonde strands tangling in one of your hands and the smell of smoke lingering and a bit distracting.

At least she actually seemed like she was trying to make it to bed at a reasonable hour rather than cuddling up to you—or more accurately, collapsing beside you—sometime between two and five in the morning. Her sleeping schedule, despite the logical aspect as a vampire hunting organization, was rather difficult, even after several years of living with her.

Your focus was pulled back as you realized she had pressed you back to the edge of the bed, and you were just staring at her, blank faced.

"(Y/N)...What is it?"

"I just love you."

Integra let out another chuckle, "I love you, too."


	7. Request #7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: 'me, I've had a crush on Integra for like 7 years and I just want her to rail me,' fucking, sir, 'its too big sir' 
> 
> Author's note: cockblock & writer's block, both are a source of suffering, might finish this properly eventually but for now (人*´∀｀)｡*ﾟ+ i hope you enjoy this (I also have 5+ requests in queue to do right now, I promise I'll finish them soon)

Integra was seated behind you, legs on either side and one arm on your leg, keeping it open and the other going briefly to grope your breast. You could feel her pressed against you, only slightly more dressed and the soft silk of her undone blouse brushing your shoulder blades.

You let out a sigh, shifting against her, and heard a soft chuckle, "patience has never been your strong suit, (y/n)."

"If you didn't keep me—oh!"

The hand on your thigh slid up to touch you roughly.

"Hush."

You shifted into the touch, trying to stay quiet, and you felt her other hand leave and then move to touch you instead, this time slightly cooler and significantly wetter, likely having used lube. And then two fingers pressed into you.

"Mmm..." you rolled your hips, letting out a heavy breath.

"You are so eager..." her fingers started to move a bit quicker, "maybe you'll come from just my hand."

She had no shame, really. It was honestly embarassing. You blushed, biting your lip back, trying to think of a comeback to that. And squirmed again, trying to grind against her hand.

"You're..." you tried to sound irritated but it was hard to with the way her hand was moving in and out and in and out and up to touch your clitoris and developing a rather pleasurable pattern. You moaned instead.

"Good at this?"

"—smug."

She smirked, and you didn't need to see it as she rested her chin on your shoulder, glancing down and continuing to fuck you with her fingers. "Is that so..."

You squirmed again, trying to look anywhere else, "it is—mmm—so—"

Her finger slowly circled your clit again, barely grazing the sensitive flesh as you kept squirming, trying to bring your legs together. Integra's other hand returned to being useful and pulled your thigh back.

"I can't see what I'm doing if you do that.. "

"Oh—" you kept squirming instead despite her requests, trying to arch back against her and then roll back and move to get her to get off.

"As I said, impatient," her fingers pressed back into you, palm grinding against you as she resumed those darn curling movements inside of you. It was really hard to sass back now despite the urge to.

"Ah—Integra...Sir..."

"Are you close?"

"Please..."

She stopped, prying herself from you and you fell back onto the bed, letting out a sexually frustrated sound, "mmm... Why did you..."

"I'll make it worth it," she was putting on the strap as you watched with dazed interest. She came back between your legs, hands pushing your legs back, "I promise."


End file.
